Briefcases come in a variety of styles, shapes and sizes. Currently there are specialized briefcases for computers. Computers are delicate so the briefcases are padded and include special compartments to hold a laptop or portable computer. In most instances, users of such briefcases, such as business travelers, have to open up the briefcase and remove the computer from its padded compartment in order to use the computer. Alternatively, the computer is removed from a pocket of the carrying case. In either scenario, the user has to dig out all the various items, such as papers, which are needed to complete a task, before the briefcase is stowed. If something additional is needed, the briefcase must be retrieved from the place it is stowed so that the additional items may be accessed.
In addition to problems associated with working with these current computer briefcases, these briefcases also are not expandable. In other words, these briefcases are very specialized to carrying a laptop or a personal computer. The briefcases typically provide spaces for AC/DC adapters, cables, floppy disks, several pens and pencils and not much else. Typically, computer briefcases do not leave much room for files, books, or other items not related to the computer. As a result, many users are forced to carry one briefcase to hold the computer and another briefcase to hold papers and other items necessary to accomplishing work tasks. For a business traveler, this turns into a logistical problem. The business traveler may carry on all his or her luggage. As a result, the business traveler going to stay overnight will have two or three bags. For example, a business traveler going on an overnight trip may be required to carry a hanging bag, a specialized computer briefcase and a general briefcase for holding items necessary for completing work tasks. This can be difficult to handle if the business traveler desires to carry on all his or her baggage. Fumbling with three bags can be difficult even for the most savvy business traveler. To simplify slightly, the business traveler can cut the luggage down to two bags by placing any additional items or papers needed for work into a compartment of the hanging bag. Handling two bags is fairly straight-forward; however, airlines are now restricting the number of carry-on bags each passenger may bring into the passenger cabin for safety reasons. Some airlines now allow passengers to carry on only one bag. Therefore there is a need for a system that allows passengers to present one bag to the airlines that can be carried on and which organizes clothes, a computer and related peripheral items, as well as papers and other items necessary for doing work.